


The Year Kuroo Suffers the Most

by Cisystematic



Series: Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4 people living in one house, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pining, rating may go up because Kuroo...says things.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has been in love with Daichi for three years. He finally thinks he should do something about it. Lucky for him life wants to be a bitch. The fourth installment of Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent series!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/20/16  
> HELLO! Just making a little note that right now I'm in the middle of editing/updating this story along with the other stories in this series! Chapters that are updated will have ** next to them. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the edits!

Chapter 0: Kuroo

Kuroo tries to focus on the practice match. He grimaces when he sees the other team rotate positions—it’s Daichi’s turn to serve. Any other time he would be ecstatic to see his crush of three (grueling) years on the other side of the court, but today he actually hates that Sawamura ‘Hottie McHottie Damn Damn Damn His Legs and Everything are fucking DOPE’ Daichi exists. He also hates that he has to be at practice when he was out partying last night. Spring vacation comes once a year after all. Last night actually became rather fruitful. He met a girl at someone’s dorm party (he doesn’t know many people on campus but he always gets word when someone’s throwing a huge gathering somehow) and they ended up having sex in the dorm owner’s bed (because he enjoys being tacky).

Kuroo’s eyebrow twitches when Daichi hit’s the ball in the net. God damn him and his little laugh and his stupid fucking adorable dimples and FUCK YOU SAWAMURA DAICHI. FUCK YOU AND YOUR HOTNESS. YOU JUST GOTTA BE SEXY DOING STUPID SHIT HUH?? YOU HOT ASS MOTHERFUCKER.

Kuroo evens his breathing as he tries to focus on something else. Unfortunately for him he goes back to thinking on the terrible incident that happened the night before. Everything was going great! He was having fun and she certainly was with how loud her moans were. Then it happened. Right when he was at his climax the worst thing slipped out of his mouth.

 _“Fuck Daichi I’m coming_.”

He hoped that the girl’s moans were loud enough to cover that slip up, but as fate would have it she heard it loud and clear. And apparently it’s rude to call out your crush of three years while fucking someone else. He’s not even sure why she was mad since he’s pretty sure they were not going to be an item after this. The girl called him several things that he doesn’t remember and he called her several things he doesn’t remember. When he came back to his house, which was empty since his best friend decided to go out with his boyfriend, he laid around in bed groaning loudly until he fell asleep.

Things couldn’t get any more embarrassing for him though, right? He already has reached the peak of embarrassment. The world could spare him for a little while.

“DODGE BRO DODGE!” Bokuto’s voice gets him out of his thoughts.

It’s when the rubber volleyball smacks him square in the face that Kuroo realizes that the world hates him. He falls over with a loud thud and groans at everything hurting. His face, his head, _his life_ …everything hurts because of Sawamura Daichi. His bro4life Bokuto Koutaro is the first to reach him, screaming out nonsense.

“KUROO? ARE YOU OKAY?” he picks up Kuroo and starts shaking him. “YOU CAN’T DIE FROM A BLOW TO THE HEAD THAT’S NOT COOL ENOUGH.” ‘Thanks and also wouldn’t the cool thing be not die in any situation?’ is what Kuroo wants to say but he’s too tired to respond.

As his friend shakes the living daylights out of him, Kuroo wonders if he’s destined to live a life of pain and misery.

Iwaizumi Hajime, one of his teammates, says, “Shaking him is making him look worse, Bokuto.” Kuroo silently wonders if he’s supposed to take that as an insult or not. “Someone needs to take him to the nurse just in case.”   

DAICHI. DAICHI. SAWAMURA DAICHI. KUROO WANTS TO BE IN HIS ARMS. THOSE RIPPED MUSCLY ARMS HE SOMETIMES DREAMS ABOUT ALL THE TIME. LET IT BE DAICHI.

“NEVER FEAR BRO! I GOTCHA!” Bokuto announces triumphantly, picking Kuroo up bridal style.

Apparently Kuroo’s destiny is having the worst life in existence. Also when the hell did Bokuto become strong enough to carry him? As the thought enters his mind, Kuroo falls down to the floor again only to have the extra weight of Bokuto tumble on top of him. Kuroo hates his friend—specifically his ass since that’s what’s on his face at the moment.

This is the life he leads. He’s hopelessly in love with one of his teammates, has to live with the fact that he called out said teammate’s name in bed, and his best friend is smothering him with his ass.

His mom would be so proud.


	2. Kuroo and Bokuto**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros will be bros.

Chapter 1: Kuroo and Bokuto

Bokuto tilts his head back as he lets out a howling laugh. “YOU CALLED OUT DAICHI’S NAME? THAT’S SO FUCKING OUTRAGEOUS I WISH I WAS THERE.” They’re walking back to the gym from the nurse’s office. Kuroo’s surprised that they were able to make the roundtrip without any more injuries. In return for telling why he spaced out during practice, Kuroo made Bokuto agree to buy him three croquettes later.

“ _Jesus Christ._ ”

“What?” Bokuto grins.

“God, I’m worried we’re too close— _I was actually okay with the thought of you being in the room while I’m having sex with someone_.” Kuroo was definitely _not_ thinking the ‘someone’ as Daichi. Okay so he was, but it’s not like other people haven’t…he just thinks about it more than others.  

“Dude, I would be making fun of you the entire time. Besides you know I would only be able to watch when you’re screwing a girl cause they don’t affect Mr. Dingaling,” Bokuto says, pointing at his crotch. One of the things Kuroo likes about his bro is how (almost aggressively) supportive he is of his bisexuality. Of course Kuroo’s the same with Bokuto’s (equally as aggressive) homosexuality. What’s funny is that most people assume they’re straight because of their masculine looks.

Kuroo snorts. “That’s the dumbest name for a dick. Then again it was called ‘The Owl’s Nest’ before.”

“Yo, yours is Cat’s Paw. That’s lame as hell,” Bokuto counters.  

“Nah dude it sounds hot when you say,” Kuroo flips his hair and does his best ‘bedroom eyes/toothy grin’ combo. “My cat’s paw is itching to touch ya~”

Bokuto scrunches his nose and steps away from his best friend. “That’s gross. You have grossed out a gay man Kuroo. YOU MADE MY FAVORITE BODY PART ON A GUY GROSS AND I’M NOT OKAY WITH IT.”

“What do you think Daichi would name is dick?” Kuroo hates that he asked this so earnestly. Why does he think of stupid things? Why was that the next thought in his mind??

Bokuto’s loud laugh can probably be heard across the entire city. “Kuroo don’t fucking kill me with your dumb ass questions.” Another shit eating grin spreads across his face as he elbows Kuroo’s side. “Why do I get the feeling this is not your first time thinking this…” Kuroo shoves his friend away. He’s not entirely wrong… in fact he’s completely right. He thinks about Daichi’s dick way too often.

Which speaking of…Kuroo isn’t even sure Daichi’s into guys.  Just like people assume Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s heterosexuality, people on their volleyball team also believe Daichi’s straight. Of course whenever their teams met up for practice matches, Daichi told him about his girlfriend. Kuroo sighs. Falling in love with a straight guy—another thing to add to his list of bad choices.

“Ohohoho…” Bokuto wraps his arm around Kuroo with a shit-eating grin. “Thinking about a whole bunch of dick nicknames for Daichi huh?” Kuroo glares at him. “I’M RIGHT!” Bokuto laughs again, bringing Kuroo down with him when he hunches over.

“Bro c’mon I bet you wonder about Akaashi’s dick nickname!” Kuroo counters. He’s very happy for the distraction. He loves his bro for this reason.

“ _I don’t actually._ ”

“You sound surprised.”

“I am…” Bokuto falls silent as they continue walking.

“Bo, if Akaashi hears whatever names you’re thinking of he’s going to murder you.”

Bokuto’s hair droops as he sighs. “I knoooow…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HAPPY 100 HITS!! IT'S BEEN A DAY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? IT TOOK THE FIRST STORY FOREVER TO REACH 100 HITS. THANKS SO MUCH!!! I have two chapters to celebrate with! Haha in this chapter we see our favorite bros...be themselves. Writing as these two is really fun. I get to be a bit more...crude i guess is the word i'm looking for. when i write as oikawa, it's more silly than raunchy humor. Anyway lets get to the next chapter!


	3. A+ Conversationalist**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo likes to believe he's good at convos. No one else agrees.

Chapter 2: A+ Conversationalist

Kuroo feels his heart beat faster when he and Bokuto get closer to the locker room. He already hears Iwaizumi and Daichi talking and he hates and loves how Daichi’s voice physically affects him. It’s like hearing a really good hug. Kuroo really likes hugs. “Okay shut up about what I told you. Don’t reference anything dumb. Don’t be dumb Bo. That’s one of your biggest traits.”

“Pfft, as if. My biggest trait is being sexier than you—HIT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT I’M NOT SINGLE!” Bokuto cries out after Kuroo punches his arm. “I like how you make it sound like you didn’t fuck up every chance you had with Daichi for the past _three_ years—OW GODDAMIT TETSU.” Bokuto flicks off Kuroo as rubs the back of his head.

“Hey we don’t need any more concussions to worry about.” Kuroo trips inside the locker room when he hears Daichi’s laugh. “Kuroo, are you sure you’re okay? I did hit you really hard,” Daichi asks. He’s quick to reach Kuroo and places his hand on Kuroo’s back. Kuroo tries not to outwardly suffer from the small contact.

“UHAHA YOU DID!” With a loud sqwaking laugh heimmediately straightens up. He runs a hand through his hair, momentarily showing his other eye. “YOU HIT ME GOOD.” Bokuto snickers as he walks past them to change out of his uniform.

“ _Well_ ,” Iwaizumi corrects from the corner. Kuroo shoots him a glare. Iwaizumi is unfazed. “I’m glad you’re not concussed, but I’ll be damned if I let you use the wrong tense in a sentence,” he says. This must be his form of sounding relieved. Kuroo is confused how Iwaizumi of all people cares about grammar but he pushes these thoughts away.

Daichi pats Kuroo’s back before walking over to his locker. “Well you’re acting silly so you must be fine.”

“Sick burn Daichi,” Bokuto says as he takes off his jersey. Kuroo flicks off his friend before going to his locker which is next to Daichi’s. He’s not sure what virtuous act he’s done to deserve this gift but he thanks every deity for it. Bokuto looks past Kuroo and grins at Daichi. “Oh hey your shirt’s inside out,” he says.

“Is it?” Daichi asks, before taking off his shirt. Kuroo forces down the small cry in his throat when he sees Daichi’s sculpted torso. This is how he dies isn’t it? Not by getting hit in the face with a volleyball, but by seeing Daichi shirtless (and pantsless) in the locker room every day because for some reason he thought ‘hey volleyball’s pretty cool NOT GONNA FALL IN LOVE WITH A LIVING PIECE OF ART RIGHT NEXT TO ME’. Instead of drooling over Daichi, Kuroo forces his head in his locker. He tenses when he hears Daichi chuckle. “It’s not. Was this a practical joke?”

Bokuto leans against his locker. “Me? Make a goof? Nooooo you got the wrong guy,” He says. Kuroo glares at him. THIS IS THE RIGHT GUY TO MAKE A GOOF. THIS IS THE GOOF GUY. Bokuto makes a show of racking his eyes over Daichi’s torso. “Sorry to make you show off your muscles for no reason.” He winks. That little horned motherfucker. Iwaizumi turns away when he lets out a loud snort. Kuroo hates everyone (sans Daichi of course) in this room. He thought Iwaizumi would be on his side at least.

Daichi slips his shirt back on (Kuroo inwardly cries). “It’s an honest mistake no harm done.” He smiles. HAHA TAKE THAT BOKUTO! DAICHI’S DENSER THAN CONCRETE! Which makes Kuroo wonder how much he has to do to make Daichi understand his feelings for him…

“Oh my god…” Iwaizumi snickers. “I’m out. Later.” He zips up his sports bag and hefts it on his shoulder. “You too Bokuto.” NIIIICE IWAIZUMI. KUROO NEVER DOUBTED YOU. HE ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE THE BEST. Iwaizumi grabs Bokuto and pulls him out of the locker room.

“I LOVE YOU DAICHI! IF I HAD TO PUT MY LOVE IN AN INCREMENT OF TIME IT WOULD BE THREE YEARS OF LOVE!” Bokuto yells before the doors close. Kuroo wants to kill Bokuto, hug Iwaizumi, and vomit because he’s now alone with Daichi.

“I wonder where all of his energy comes from…” Daichi says before turning to Kuroo with his warm smile. “I’m glad they’re gone though.”

Kuroo feels the back of his neck get warm. “Wha…what?” he forces out. He knows he’s not dreaming. His forehead still feels sore from getting hit earlier.

“I’m still worried about your head,” Daichi looks up at him, frowning slightly. Kuroo is very happy to know that Daichi pouts when he’s concerned. “I hope I didn’t mess you up too bad.”

Kuroo snickers as he finally starts changing out of his uniform. Even though he is next to his crush, several years of being in several different locker rooms has made changing in front of others not that big of a deal. He’s actually kind of glad about this. He always hated that sort of tension. “You’ve messed me up plenty.” By being his love interest and a really good friend.

“Wait really? Or are you just messing with me?”

The grin on Kuroo’s face widens. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Daichi rolls his eyes, letting out a scoff. “I genuinely care about your well-being and this is what I get?” He laughs. “I guess if you’re cracking jokes, you’re doing fine.”

“Hey, I’m happy you were worried about me,” Kuroo says, now in his school tracksuit. He slips on his flip flops and tosses his jersey in his bag. When he faces Daichi again he’s a bit surprised to see the former Karasuno captain staring at him with a frown.

“Kuroo, I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if I hurt you,” he says.

Kuroo’s face flushes. “Don’t be so honest…” he mumbles.

Daichi chuckles. “Why not? It’s the truth.” If only he knew that warm smile and blatant honest hurts Kuroo the most. Kuroo puts his hands in his pockets and leaves the locker room. Daichi easily matches his step. “I’ve known you for a long time and I still feel like I can never tell what you’re thinking,” He continues. “Maybe because your hair is so terrible.”

Kuroo gasps loudly. “Daichi it takes a lot of tossing and turning in my bed to keep this up!” He covers his eyes with the back of his hand and lets out a loud sigh. “You’ve got nary an idea the trouble my iconic hairstyle gives me,” he says.

Daichi laughs. “I’m surprised you actually knew nary is a word.”

“Wow you’re on a roll with these insults.”

Daichi laughs again as they step out of the gym. “You’re too easy to make fun of.” He pats Kuroo’s back again before going down the steps. “And I like that about you by the way.”

“That I know how to use nary?” Kuroo asks.

“No, your oddly mysterious personality and your bedhead.” Daichi grins. “So I guess I like you in general.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. His neck is probably red again… “You…you do?”

“Yeah. We’re close friends after all.”

And just like that, Kuroo feels like falling into a hole. He’s felt this way for a long time and hates that he has yet to get used to it. “Right…” he responds. With a quick wave and another bright grin, Daichi heads off to the train station. Kuroo shakily walks down the steps, dragging his bag behind him.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Bokuto screeches as he jumps up from the bushes he was hiding in. Kuroo lets out a strange hissing noise he didn’t know he could make.

“JESUS-FUCK BO. YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?” He clutches his chest trying to catch his breath.

“No! I was complaining to Iwaizumi about wanting to hear your convo with Daichi and he told me to hideout in the bushes,” Bokuto answers. The two of them start walking to their bus stop. The small house that they rented isn’t too far from their campus.

“Dude, he was messing with you,” Kuroo replies.

“No matter! How’d it go? Another fuck up or what?” Bokuto asks, eagerly bouncing beside his friend.

“…buy me six croquettes…”

“Fuck up then.” Bokuto sighs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! That's it for this update! Thanks again for having interest in this story and for this whole entire series! It means a lot! Ahh at the moment this might be my favorite chapter. idk. i like the dynamic between Kuroo and Daichi. I'm a bit afraid it might sound similar to Oikawa and Suga though...alas. If it does it'll be different as the story goes on!! Thanks again for stopping by and reading! You're all wonderful people! Next update: Kenma, Akaashi and Kuroo living with three other people and having one bathroom. Seeee you all then!


	4. Kozume Kenma**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cats

Chapter 3: Kozume Kenma

“SPENDING ALL SPENDING SPENDING ALL MY TIME!” Kuroo belts out, as he spins around in his desk chair “LOVING YOU SO LOVING YOU FOREVERAAAUGGGHHHH”

“…pretty sure that sob was not in the song…” a quiet voice says from his computer.

Kuroo spins to his laptop screen with an angry pout. “Kenma as my forever best friend, you’re supposed to be the shoulder I cry on in my time of need.”

“I thought this was a skype call not a therapy session…” Kenma mumbles, barely looking up from his 3DS. “The new Fire Emblem is actually entertaining…there’s maids that battle…battle maids…”

“I got smacked in the face with Daichi’s ball and I’m not happy about it,” Kuroo says.

Kenma drops his game on his bed and puts his head in his hands. “ _Oh my god Kuroo…”_ His shoulders are shaking; Kuroo can barely hear the low giggling coming from his hands. Even though Kenma’s blank stare doesn’t show it, he really loves dirty jokes.

Kuroo grins, making his best friend laugh is one of his favorite things. “And then Bokuto sat on my face which was not fun either. That was my day.”

Kenma’s giggle gets louder when he lets out a small snort. “Your life is so terrible…I’m so happy I’m not you.”

“You’re so nice Kenma.”  

“…you’re not smart…”

“Says the person that has yet to finish packing. You and Akaashi are leaving supes early tomorrow!” Kuroo says, pointing at the huge mound of clothes in the corner of the screen. Kenma looks up from his game, glances at the clothes, and slowly turns his webcam away from it.

“Out of sight…out of mind…”

“It’s still in my mind—I just saw it.”

Kenma groans as he closes his 3DS and slowly starts packing his clothes in his suitcase. Most are t-shirts with video games references to them. Kuroo’s pretty sure he only counted five pants in the large pile of t-shirts. “I hate university…”

“You haven’t started yet,” Kuroo says, searching through his long Perfume playlist to find another song to put on repeat. If you were to ask him anything about Perfume he would say, ‘PERFUME IS THE BEST BAND THAT HAS GRACED THIS PLANET. I ACTUALLY HAVE A POWERPOINT PRESENTATION ON WHY’. He started listening to the band during high school and he has loved them ever since. There are several posters of them on the walls, mostly of Kashiyuka his personal favorite. He has yet to go to a concert because of either timing with volleyball practices/matches or lack of finances. This year he hopes to change that.

“I have a good judge of character...”  Kenma goes back to playing his game.

“You stopped packing.”

“…I’m taking a break…”

With a sigh, Kuroo looks through his music player again searches for his friend’s “catnip”. The bubbly singing of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu blares out of his computer speakers. Kenma’s eyes widen when he hears the song. He immediately starts packing up the rest of his clothes, quietly singing along to the song. Kuroo’s not sure how Kenma is more focused whenever KPP songs are on, but he’ll take whatever he can get. He’s known Kenma since they were kids. Just like a cat, Kenma does what he wants when he feels like it. Kuroo has Kenma’s parents to thank for this secret.

“…my parents are gossips…” Kenma mutters as he finishes his packing. “…why do they like you? I don’t like you…”

“You and your parents like that I take care of you.” Kuroo grins. He’s even happier when one of his cats (he owns two and a kitten) Kenma jumps into his lap. When he left for university he was _bothered_ that he wouldn’t have his favorite cat that likes sleeping on top of him and sitting in his lap of a best friend with him. To fix this problem he adopted a cat…then another one…and then another one… He named them all after Kenma. If you’re going to give a cat a name, name it after the true cat himself, right? “You’re excited to move in with me! You know you are!”

Kenma looks up from his suit case and quickly turns away. His hair covers most of it, but there’s a small smile on his face. “A permanent sleepover…how tiresome…” he replies. Kuroo has known Kenma long enough to know that his younger friend enjoys telling the opposite of his true emotions. Even though he’s acting aloof, Kenma has called Kuroo every night since he left for university.

“I love you too Kenma. We’ll be sharing a bed again since Akaashi and Bokuto are gonna have _sooooo_ much sex in his room,” Kuroo says. Huh…he did not think about that when Bokuto first suggested moving their younger pals in. That might’ve been his plan all along that sneaky horned bastard…

“Gross…” Kenma scrunches his nose.

“Do you think they’re loud?”

“GROSS.”

“What if Akaashi’s like supes crazy in the sack? They hooked up over here once and I decided to stay over at your house.” Kuroo groans loudly. “I COULD’VE LEARNED ALL OF THEIR KINKS. I’M SO DUMB.”

“…I agree but for a completely different reason…”

Kuroo ignores his friend. “A part of me really wants to hear it. I’m so curious. Of course our walls are kinda thin anyway so in the end we will.”

Kenma’s eyes widen. “Nooo…I _like_ Akaashi…he made me cat ears because I didn’t have enough money to buy those headphones with the cat ear speakers on them…I want to think of him as a cat ear guy…not _under_ _an_ _owl_.”

“Welcome to my life Kenma.”  

“Nooooooooooooo….” Kenma turns the webcam away again.

“Kenma, that didn’t work the first time. It’s not going to now.”

Kenma’s response is ending the skype call.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Finally updating this story with three chapters! whoo! I'm kinda excited for this story because unlike Oikawa's/Suga's story that revolve around the same story beats, Kuroo's is totally different! Hopefully that makes sense. Anyway here's Kenma's intro chapter!! Yay for Kenma. He's so fun to write as the ellipses....really make him a super....slow...talker... Let's go to the next chapter!!


	5. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owls.

Chapter 4: Akaashi Keiji

“I can’t believe Kuroo still goes out partying…” Bokuto hears his boyfriend’s silky voice on the other side of the phone. “I thought you said he likes someone now,” Akaashi replies.

Bokuto chuckles to himself as he happily flips his hamburg steaks. He learned how to cook through his mom’s girlfriend, Teruko. Before Teruko lived with them, Bokuto and his mom, Ryo, lived off of microwave dinners. Somehow cooking helps Bokuto calm down. He knows his emotions get the best of him sometimes and standing over the stove levels him out some. “He does, but he’s lame,” he tells Akaashi.

“How lame are we talking?”

“We literally live around the corner and he won’t visit.”

“Wow.”

“And he called out Daichi’s name while sleeping with some girl at a dorm party.”

“ _GOD._ ”

Bokuto laughs loudly. “Akaashi, you can’t judge him too much! I was a dunce too you know.”

“You were.” 

“AKAASHI! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DISAGREE WITH THAT.”

Akaashi chuckles. “We’re out of the honeymoon phase, Bokuto-san. No need for sugar coating,” he says. “I’m glad you remember how much I had to do to get through you’re thick skull.” Bokuto and Akaashi started dating at the end of Bokuto’s second year in high school. With one look Akaasahi knew that he wanted to be with Bokuto. Unfortunately for him Bokuto couldn’t wrap his head around someone as amazing and pretty as Akaashi to like him. “Who knew I had to throw volleyballs at you to make you realize my feelings?”

Bokuto snorts. “That actually hurt, you know.”

“So did suffering a year of you calling me your best friend.”

“Point taken. Actually multiply that point by three and you’re now Kuroo,” Bokuto says as he turns off the stovetop and checks on his rice cooker.

“Jesus Christ he’s hopeless. I can’t believe I’m subjecting myself to _breathing the same air as him_ ,” Akaashi mutters.

“Hey, I’m stoked that you and Kenma are moving in! We’re gonna be like a sitcom! You’re the pretty one, Kuroo’s the comic relief, I’m the lovable goofball, and Kenma’s the…pet.”

Akaashi laughs. “Bokuto-san he’s not an animal.”

“I don’t know how you two are friends. It’s so hard for me to talk to him.” Bokuto leans against the fridge, fiddling with his hair. He washed out the hair gel earlier and it’s now tickling his ears. “He just sits there and looks at me for a second before walking away.” He looks down to see one of Kuroo’s cats, Kenma, walking in the kitchen. Bokuto bends down and sticks out his hand to the cat. Kenma looks at it before walking away. Bokuto sighs. “I hate cats…” he mumbles.

“Don’t get down in the dumps, Bokuto-san. You’re a bird person after all,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto perks up at this. He glances over to his birdcage in the corner of their kitchen. “Oh! They’re up now that you mention it…” He says walking over to his parakeets. He has four and he named them after his favorite thing in the world. “I shouldn’t make fun of Kuroo naming all of his cats after Kenma when I named all of my birds after you.” He happily watches his parakeets eat their bird feed. He named them all Keiji because like Kuroo, moving away from someone you care about is very hard to deal with.

“It’s cute that you can’t bring yourself to tell people that,” Akaashi says. “I feel special knowing this side of you, Koutaro.”

Bokuto feels his face redden. “You’re too good at sounding romantic Keiji…” he mutters.

“You better get used to it. You’ll be hearing all of my romantic sounds soon,” Akaashi lowers his voice. Bokuto can’t see his boyfriend but he knows full well that Akaashi is smirking on the other side of the phone.

“GOD I CAN’T FOR TOMORROW.”

Akaashi laughs at his boyfriend’s excitement. “Me too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is...interesting to write. since in the canon we don't get to see a lot of him. i'm glad people have said they enjoy my "extreme artist/instagram royalty" version of him!! Even though sometimes i worry if he sounds in character, i do like writing as Akaashi. He's so classy. Also holy pov switch batman! Yep yep yep! Kuroo is the "main character" but we'll get some chapters starring Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma. It's gonna be so fun. I'm so excited! Let's go to the last part of the update! yay!!


	6. moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four guys in one tacky car. Oodles of fun. OODLES.

Chapter 5: moving day

“God this is such an ugly car…” Bokuto says. “Who the fuck buys a purple jeep?”

Kuroo reaches over and opens the passenger side. “Have fun walking.” And he bought his car because it was cheap.

“I love your ugly ass car, bro!” Bokuto quickly closes his door.

“You’re on thin ice owl,” Kuroo grumbles. “I’m already pissed that your boyfriend decided to pack up his entire house and ship it to us. WHO OWNS THAT MUCH FUCKING PAINT?” Not only was there several boxes of paint there were clothes and sewing machines AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF SHIT KUROO DOESN’T CARE FOR.

Bokuto laughs loudly. “Hey you’re just mad cause my man sees things as a true artist while yours doesn’t even know you even have romance feelings. We pass by Daichi’s house every time we leave and you never stop by because you’re a wimp.”

“I’M NO WIMP. I JUST…WHAT IF HE’S IN THERE?”

“That’s the fucking point, dude.” Bokuto rolls his eyes. “It’s _his_ house. I like how you psyche yourself out with the dumbest stuff.”

“I’m _this_ close to throwing you out the car. I really should since I know you and Akaashi are gonna be tongue wrestling in the back.” Kuroo’s brow furrows as he stops at a red light. “You will look like a fucking loser getting kicked out of a fucking purple ass jeep.”

“…says the loser that owns said fucking purple ass jeep…” Bokuto snickers at the glare his friend gives him. “I’ve been meaning to ask you—how do you talk to Kenma?”

“You speak Japanese and he usually answers.”

“No I mean like how do you become friends with him?”

“I dunno.”

Bokuto stares at Kuroo incredulously. “BUT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FRIENDS ALL OF YOUR LIVES! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?”

“Dude, whenever I stayed over at his house when we were kids he kept asking when I would leave. Now he just sorta accepted I’m a big part of his life now. It could be because I don’t mind carrying him to places or he actually likes me. I dunno,” Kuroo explains. “He’s easy to talk to. He’ll pretend that he’s not listening but he really is. On the flip side tell your boyfriend to stop being an ass to me.”

“What do you mean? I thought you guys had a good like…dynamic,” Bokuto makes a flurry of hand movements to describe ‘dynamic’.

“Yeah our dynamic is me saying something and him calling me a ‘simpleton’ and ‘uncultured’.” Kuroo uses one hand to make air quotes.

Bokuto laughs loudly. “Aw that’s just him trying to keep up his whole artist schtick. I have to tell him when I don’t get whatever he says sometimes.”

Kuroo sighs as he starts playing Perfume. He needs something to make him happy today. “At least we’ll have two other people helping us with rent…”

They’re silent as the techno-pop tunes of Perfume flood through the car. Kuroo is happily singing along while Bokuto looks out his window. He’s grown to like Perfume through his best friend. When they get close to the train station, Bokuto starts bouncing in his seat. Kuroo finds himself grinning when he sees the familiar pudding cup hair and hunched over shoulders of his best friend. Kenma is sitting on a bench playing a video game as usual. He’s dressed simply—a jacket, a graphic tee, jogging pants, and flip flops. Kuroo rolls his eyes at the extravagant boy next to him. Akaashi is in the middle of taking a selfie. He angles his parasol to shade his eyes and smiles at the camera. He looks up to see Kuroo’s car and looks disgusted. Kuroo doesn’t want him in his car. Unfortunately for him, Bokuto is already out the car before he can park properly.

“AKAAAAAASSSSSSHIIIIIIII!” Bokuto bellows as he runs over to his boyfriend and embraces him. Akaashi drops his parasol at the action, laughing at Bokuto’s excitement. Bokuto spins Akaashi around before setting him down and kissing him fiercely. Kuroo isn’t sure if he wants to leave his car now. He’s not sure if he wants to be associated with this long lost lovers finally reunite soap opera moment.

Luckily Kenma is the same way. He gets his two luggage bags and drag them toward the jeep, ignoring the couple laughing and kissing behind him. Kuroo rolls down his window eagerly waiting to hear his friend’s thoughts. “Embarrassing…” Kenma mumbles to Kuroo, who cracks up at the sour look on Kenma’s face.

“Kenma!” Bokuto calls when he and Akaashi walk up to the car. “I’m happy to see you too!”

Kenma looks at him. “You do have eyes…”

Kuroo snorts. Bokuto smile falters for just a moment.

“I can get your bags for you!” Bokuto tries again.

Kenma continues staring at him. “…my games are in here…don’t break them please…” he says finally. Bokuto’s eyes light up. Akaashi lets out a small sigh of relief.

“Hello Kuroo,” Akaashi greets as he gets in the car.

“Yo.”

“Interesting choice of vehicle.”

“It works.”

“That’s a simple way of thinking.”

Kuroo’s eyebrow twitches.  

Kenma gets in the passenger seat. “My parents are very happy that we’re living together…” he tells Kuroo. “…it’s so bothersome…” He turns away to hide his smile.

“Ah! Kenma’s smiling!” Bokuto says when he gets in the car. He flinches when the younger boy whips his head to him frowning. Bokuto never knew Kenma could look so frightening.

“Bokuto-san, Kenma hates when you call him out on his true feelings. He’s shy,” Akaashi says quickly.

“Oh!” Bokuto grins at Kenma. “No need to be shy around me! We’re all buds!”

Kenma stares at him and turns back around. Bokuto doesn’t know how to win with this kid. Akaashi nudges against his boyfriend and winks at him. Well…Bokuto knows he’s on very good terms with someone in this car.

Kuroo starts driving back to their house, turning up the music since Bokuto and Akaashi started making out in the back just like he predicted.

“…tacky…” Kenma mumbles.

Kuroo reaches over and ruffles his friend’s hair. “This is our new life Kenma…” He says glaring at Bokuto through the rear view mirror. Of course Bokuto doesn’t see it since he’s too busy giving Akaashi a hickey on his neck.

“…darn…usually I could stop things by turning off skype… but I can’t because… _life is skype_ …”

“Welcome to my suffering.”

“ _Noooooooooooooo..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That's it for the update! Seeing everyone personalities in one space is really great. Kenma might be my favorite to write mainly because i've been told that i'm very hard to read since i just sorta stare haha. I hope you guys like this update! While i enjoy writing Oikawa's/Suga's stories, i love that i get to write a different story line for Kuroo. Also we get more Daichi!!! yaaaay!! Next update--we're introduced to Kuroo's neighbors: the couple next door that are going to be interesting parents and the annoying snake and his girlfriend, and now that there's four people in one house there's not enough tissue and Kuroo has been elected tissue buyer where he runs into the love of his life Sawamura Daichi, and Daichi asks Kuroo to help him with something he reeeeealllly doesn't wan to do. Seeee you all next time!!!


	7. The Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS
> 
> ...I'm pretending to be a snake...

Chapter 6: The Snakes

It’s barely thirty minutes of unpacking Kenma’s clothes when Kuroo hears the doorbell ring. He jogs down the stairs and opens the door only to slam it back after seeing who was on the other side. Kenma flinches at the noise. He volunteered setting up his ‘gaming paradise’ and is surrounded by several gaming consoles, cords, and the Kenma-cats. The felines watch Kenma the human intently. 

“Who was that…?” He asks, going back to his task. The doorbell rings again. Kuroo sighs and opens the door again to reveal one of the biggest assholes in the entire cosmos.

“Ssssssssuup~” Suguru Daishou, self-proclaimed ‘awesome man-awesome dude’, says winking and sticking out his tongue.

“I hate you,” Kuroo replies.

Kenma groans. “I’ll call pest control…didn’t know we had wild snakes in the area…” Daishou, Kuroo, and Kenma have known each other since childhood. Kuroo and Kenma have hated him since then also. Whenever Daishou came over to play with them, he would be the main one causing problems but sucked up to Kenma’s or Kuroo’s parents and never got in trouble.

“Awww babies~” Daishou coos. “The dream team’s back! You should be happy! I missed you Kenma~” He waves.

“I didn’t,” is the response from the floor.

Daishou laughs. “Aw both of you are just big tsunderes. But that’s okay!” He winks. “I don’t mind showing my love to you guys! Aren’t you gonna let me in Kuroo?”

“Totes would bro, but our landlord said that if we let any asswipes in the whole house will explode,” Kuroo answers, shrugging.

“Strange how the place has yet to blow to smithereens…” Daishou replies. He looks past Kuroo to see Akaashi walking out of the kitchen to the living room. He’s already changed into muscle shirt and short shorts. Daishou’s eyes widen. “Heeeellloooo nurse….”he whistles as he slithers past Kuroo toward the glamorous boy.

Kenma has yet to stop grimacing. “Kenmas attack…” he orders the cats. Kuroo watches in extreme concern as the Kenma-cats actually follow the command. The cats only crowd around Daishou’s legs.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at Daishou. “Who?” is all he asks. Kuroo snorts. He leans against the doorway, waiting for ‘Daishou’s leash’ so to speak, to arrive.

Daishou runs a hand through his hair, chuckling. “Suguru Daishou—your new next door neighbor. I’m surprised someone as pretty as you hangs around someone as trashy as Kuroo. Don’t worry though I bet I can show you a better time than him.” He’s surprised when Kenma of all people starts laughing.

“…I take it back…I’m so glad he’s here for this…” Kenma tells Kuroo.

Kuroo grins when he sees one of his friend’s horns poking from the kitchen doorway.

“Akaashi Keiji and I’m not sleeping with Kuroo.” He smiles when he feels his boyfriend come up behind him. Daishou’s eye twitches when Bokuto towers over him with a sinister grin. “I’m sure you know my boyfriend.”

“ _Hey hey hey Daishou_ ,” Bokuto says.

Daishou takes a couple steps back. “Bokuto! Heeeey buddy! Wait, that was _your_ boyfriend?” He laughs again. “That makes a loooot of sense he’s got that owl vibe.” Bokuto frowns. “NOT THAT THAT’S BAD OR ANYTHING—”

“SUGURU!” a female voice interrupts him. Kenma slowly gets up to hug the long haired girl standing in their doorway. Kuroo pats her head. “Guys I’m trying to have a dramatic entrance…” she sighs, returning their affection.

“MIKA-CHAN!” Daishou exclaims. “I wasn’t starting trouble honest!”

“Yeah right and Kenma’s not a cat,” Mika, Daishou’s girlfriend and the obvious pants in their relationship, replies. She’s also a childhood friend of Kenma and Kuroo. Whenever people ask why she’s dating Daishou she always says, ‘underneath his douchery he’s actually really nice—wait no I’m serious’.

“Wait Shika-chan he’s not…” Kuroo trails off but Mika shushes him.

She waves at Akaashi. “I’m Mika! People wonder why I torture myself by being this snake’s girlfriend!”

Daishou pouts. “Don’t sound so happy when saying that…” He mumbles.

Kenma is still hugging onto Mika. “…it’s the truth Daishou…she’s too good for you…”

“Seriously,” Kuroo says.

“She used the word torture in the same sentence as girlfriend,” Akaasahi replies.

Bokuto grins. “You’re kinda terrible Daishou.”

“I DO NOT NEED EVERYONE’S OPINION EXCEPT FOR BOKUTO SINCE HE SCARES ME!” Daishou exclaims. “MIKA-CHAN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!”

“You were flirting with someone soooo…” she shrugs. “I thought you rushed over here to persuade Bokuto to leave his job as a waiter to come to the place we work as a waiter…hm I thought that would sound better…”

“What the hell? How come you don’t ask me to work at the macho café?” Kuroo asks. Mika and Daishou work as hosts at Macho Mania, a macho café where all of the waiters are all muscular and fit men.

“Because people would vomit if they saw your ugly pubic hair hairstyle,” Daishou replies.

“YOU WISH YOUR PUBES LOOKS THIS GOOD FUCKFACE.”

“But Bokuto’s the total package! He’s got muscles and cool hair and since he’s dating someone I don’t have to be afraid of catching him screwing his coworkers in the stock room!” Mika says gesturing over to Bokuto. Kenma finally lets go of her, going back to setting up his game systems. The cats follow him, mewing softly.

Akaashi narrows his eyes at Kuroo. “You slept with someone at your job?”

“I’ve made mistakes, Akaashi. I’m only human,” Kuroo answers. Akaashi rolls his eyes.

Bokuto grins. “Didn’t you call out Daichi’s name then too?”

“I DID NOT—OH MY GOD I DID…”

“Sorry Mika. As much I would love to be surrounded by other muscly men, someone has to be there to see Kuroo’s fuck ups and report to everyone else,” Bokuto tells his next door neighbor.

“That’s a respectable answer, Bokuto…” She sighs. “Alas the vacancy will be vacant once more. Well Suguru and I will get out of your hair. I’m sure you guys have a lot of packing to do!” She grabs her boyfriend’s arm and pulls him away.

“BYE MY DARLINGS~” Daishou blows kisses to Kenma and Kuroo. “Goodbye…Sir,” he awkwardly salutes to Bokuto. Kuroo closes the door with a heavy sigh.

“…reptiles are weird…” Kenma says after a while.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO! I'm back with another update! Boy oh boy school is in two weeks now eeeugggh...i've never been fond of school especially since it'll put updates to a complete halt. BUT! we're not there yet so we have nothing to fear! This update is probably my favorite. Like it's in the top five for sure. Daishou oh Daishou how did you get a lovely girl like Mika to date you. He and Futakuchi would be good pals i feel. Daishou is faithful but he's a huge flirt. His fear of Bokuto comes from the fact that owls do eat like garter snakes and stuff. plus Bokuto's like 6 ft tall and Daishou's only 5'10 i feel like Daishou is easily intimidated by tall people who aren't Kuroo. I had to look this up in the manga but for some reason Kuroo calls Mika Shika-chan so i decided to keep that here. also Mika is fun to write because since we just saw a snippet of her in the manga i can mold her however i want yaaaay. this chapter was very fun to write i hope you guys enjoy it! Let's go to the next chappppter!!!


	8. The Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wonders why the weird people move next to him.

Chapter 7: The Blondes

“Yeah make all of them large because we’re worth it,” Kuroo says on the phone. Since unpacking requires more energy than all of them expected, they all agreed to order in. Kenma walks past him, starting up Pokemon GO. “Wait Kenma be careful of the neighbors,” he lowers the phone when he tells his friend this.

Kenma looks up from his phone. “…I already know Daishou is the bane of humanity…”

“No I mean the couple that lives to the right of us. They’re both blonde and they hate me because they saw me naked when they first moved in,” Kuroo explains. Kenma uses his hair to cover his face as he tries to stifle his giggles. “Well the male blonde was mad, the lady blonde laughed at me which to be frank that made me feel worse because I’m unsure if she was laughing at the situation or my penis size…”

“ _Why? Why are you this way?_ ” Kenma is now hunched over giggling louder.

“It was super hot so I got one of those blow up pools and skinny dipped.” Kuroo frowns when he hears laughing on the phone. “Yo pizza guy, no one asked you for your opinion.”

Kenma uses this distraction to slip out the back door to the backyard and find some Pokemon. He slowly walks around the yard until he finds an Exeggcute. “…I guess its good I moved in over here…” he mumbles to himself as he tries to catch the Pokemon. A chill goes down his spine. He turns around to see the mad blonde Kuroo mentioned, phone in hand, and a cigarette in mouth. The blonde continues staring at him, blowing out smoke.

“…you got the Exeggcute I was searching for…” The blonde replies.

Kenma’s eyes widen. How could Kuroo say terrible things about this person? Anyone who plays Pokemon can be trusted. “…which team are you on…?” Kenma asks.

“Valor. You?”

“Mystic…” Kenma replies. “…we’re rivals…”

The blonde shrugs. “I just play this cause I like the idea of a Charmander in my back yard.” He looks over his shoulder when someone comes out of his house. “Yo,” he tells the female blonde.

“Yo!” She grins widely. She reaches in her back pocket and pulls out a facemask to put on her face.“Ooh a cat!” She eagerly jogs over to pet Kenma’s head. “He’s kinda big, huh?”

“Saeko it’s a kid.”

Saeko blinks at Kenma. “OH! SO IT IS! HAHA I NEED GLASSES KEISHIN!”

“Or a brain…” Keishin replies. Saeko elbows his side.

Kenma looks at the fence separating them. “…my aura is of a cat…that’s a compliment…” he flinches when Kuroo rushes out.

“HE’S INNOCENT BLONDES! DON’T LAUGH AT HIS PENIS HE’S TOO YOUNG!” He screams, running over to shield his young friend.

“He needs the brain, huh Keishin?” Saeko asks.

Keishin sighs. “Seriously. I’m glad you own clothes.”

Kuroo blushes. “YES. I OWN CLOTHES.”

“Why did you warn me about them?” Kenma asks. “…I like them…”

Saeko ruffles Kenma’s hair. “Awww I like you too cat-child!”

“Why?” Kuroo asks.

“We’re not bad people. You’re just stupid.” Keishin puts his phone away.

“…they make fun of you…and he’s into Pokemon…and she recognizes that I’m a cat at heart…” Kenma turns to his friend with a serious look on his face. “I want to move in with them.”

“Alright back in the house we go Kenma.”

“Nooo…I don’t want to live in a house where owls sleep with each other and your life is full of mistakes….”

“IF I CAN LIVE THROUGH THIS SO CAN YOU.”

"UGGGGGHHH..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Saeko and Keishin are here! I think they're referenced in every story now. if memory serves i think kiyoko and Suga are the next characters about to be referenced in all of the stories. Anywho the blondes (my new title for them now haha) are always oodles of fun. For those who have not read the story starring Saeko and Keishin you totes should!! nothing like an unplanned pregnancy am i right? 
> 
> poor kenma. he can never escape Kuroo's unfortunate life. onward to the next chapter!!


	9. Tissue Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

Chapter 8: Tissue Run

“WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS ALL THE TISSUE GONE??” Kuroo screams from the bathroom. “I HAD LIKE A SQUARE FOR A MORE THAN ONE SQUARE JOB.” He goes down the steps to see his roommates crowded around the television, watching Kenma play a game. The floor is now littered with pizza boxes.

Akaashi is clicking through something on his phone. “We ran out obviously.” He smiles when Bokuto nuzzles against him.

“Yeah dude. There’s like a lot of asses here now,” Bokuto says. “Go on a tissue run.”

“Tissue run?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto nods. “Yeah it’s like a beer run but you know…useful.”

“Yeah Kuroo,” Akaasahi agrees.

Kenma is too focused on his game to care about this conversation.

“Why do I have to get it?” Kuroo frowns. Why is he getting the feeling that he’s always going to be making tissue runs?

“You’re the one that brought it up, dude,” Bokuto says. “And you’re standing so…”

This is how Kuroo ended up driving to the grocery store at ten at night. Not only did he get every red light on the way there, but when he did find the tissue aisle he realized that he didn’t bring enough money to buy a big enough pack of tissue and has to live with the fact that he has to use his credit card to buy 32 rolls of tissue.

“Of course there’s only three lines and they’re all fucking long…” He mutters when he walks out the aisle. His eyes widen when he sees Daichi standing in one of the lines. Who would’ve thought that this would actually go out in his favor? Granted holding a huge ass pack of tissue isn’t sexy, but he’ll do his damnedest to make it work. He grins when he gets in line behind Daichi. Kuroo leans down to mumble in his ear, “Little late for grocery shopping, huh?”

Daichi flinches and looks over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Oh! Kuroo!” he lets out a breathy laugh. Kuroo commits the sound to memory. “You scared me, but yeah buying some ice cream for movie night. Suga loves his fudge ice cream when watching a horror film.”

Kuroo tries not to react at the name Daichi says so easily. If there’s a day that Suga isn’t mentioned, Daichi must be sick or something. Kuroo hates how happy Daichi gets whenever this Suga comes up in the conversation. Good thing Suga is _always_ in the conversation. Yaaaay….

“Lots of tissue for two people,” Daichi gets him out of his thoughts.

 “Oh…yeah. Kenma and Akaashi moved in today,” Kuroo explains. How impressive…this is not Kuroo’s day.

Daichi steps up in line. “Akaashi is Bokuto’s boyfriend right?” He asks. “I bet that’s kinda awkward.”

“Eh, it’s whatever. Roommates are roommates,” Kuroo says.

Daichi laughs. “You sound like you’re used to them.”

“I am. God you should’ve seen Bo before they started dating. He clearly liked Akaashi but he kept going ‘DUDE HE’S SO PRETTY LIKE HE NEEDS SOMEONE PRETTY RIGHT?’ but after I helped him out they’re all dandy and making out in the back of my car.”

“That’s something…” Daichi replies before he pays for the ice cream. When he’s done, he patiently waits for Kuroo to purchase his tissue before asking, “I guess you’re like a matchmaker of sorts?”

“I wouldn’t say matchmaker…just a good support person?” Kuroo says. They walk out of the grocery store to the parking lot. “Now that I think about it most of Nekoma has come to me for love advice for some reason…” What’s even more annoying is that his advice actually helped their love lives… He looks down to see a _blushing_ Daichi.

“…if you could…do you think you could help me with my love life?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “UHHH”

Daichi stammers, blushing harder. “I know that’s a weird thing to ask!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING I WILL TOTALLY HELP YOU LOVE ME—I MEAN LOVE YOU—I MEAN YES. YES IS MY ANSWER.” Kuroo blurts out. Seeing this side of his crush is like a dream come true. Daichi looks at him grinning. Kuroo tries not to faint.

“Really?” Daichi asks, laughing. “You’re the best Kuroo.” Inside Kuroo is running around screaming. “With your help, I think I can ask out Suga.”

Kuroo stares at Daichi, completely shaken. Daichi waves goodbye and jogs off to a car in the parking lot. Kuroo watches Daichi get in the passenger seat; he recognizes the driver as the ace of Karasuno. The car drives off. Kuroo is silent on his drive back to his house. It’s when he walks in when everything that just happened dawns on him.

“THE FUCK IS A SUGA???” He screeches. His roommates stare at him. “THE FUCK IS A SUGA?” He asks again.

“Uh…a person?” Bokuto asks. “You okay dude?”

“I AM NOT. I AM THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE. I FUCKING JUST SAID I WOULD HELP DAICHI GET WITH SUGA BECAUSE I WAS BLINDED BY HIS CUTENESS!” Kuroo slams the door shut as he continues ranting. “AND HE ALWAYS TALK ABOUT SUGA. SUGA LOVES THIS. SUGA LOVES THAT. IT’S LIKE I’M GODDAMN SUGA’S BFF RIGHT NOW.”

“Do you want to be Suga’s BFF?” Akaashi asks.

“NO. I DO NOT. I JUST…I GOTTA KNOW WHAT HE HAS THAT I DON’T.” Kuroo groans loudly. “What if Suga’s like better than me or something? He likes Fudge and I don’t. He makes Daichi all flustered… _and I don’t_ …” He sighs. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to get all loud and whatever…”

Kenma looks up from his game. “Connect…” is all he says. Kuroo’s eyes widen. It’s been a while since he’s heard their high school’s motto. It’s also been a long time since Kenma had to give him a pep talk. “It’s not like you to lose your cool Kuroo.” Kenma smiles at his friend. “Connect and you’ll make it through…”

“AW HE’S SMILING AGAIN!” Bokuto can barely get the statement out before Kenma glares at him.

Kuroo heads upstairs to put the tissue away in the bathroom. Kenma’s right…he just had to reach Daichi and show him his feelings that way. Tiptoeing around an issue never works. If he has to help Daichi ask out this Suga guy to confess his feelings then that’s what he’s gonna do. He grins at his reflection.

“Watch out Daichi, you’re gonna fall for me while you fall for Suga—or wait no you’re gonna realize I’m cooler than him before…whatever” he pouts in the mirror.

“WATCH OUT DAICHI YOU’RE GONNA FALL FOR ME BEFORE SUGA!” Bokuto yells up at him.

“YEAH THANKS DUDE!”

“ALWAYS GOT YOUR BACK BRO!”

“ _GOD…_ ” Akaashi groans.

Kenma grins.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh boy! I'M SOOO EXCITED! THE PLOT IS HERE. WE'VE REACHED THE PLOT. I'm sure you all have been wondering while reading the other povs of this tale, 'Kuroo wth why are you so bad at everything?' and this is why. i'm just so happy to finally reach this point. i've been waiting so long to post "THE FUCK IS A SUGA". 
> 
> Next time we talk about jobs and then the semester finally starts! Akaashi and Kenma have a class with this guy who wants to supremely impress Akaashi and his boyfriend that's kinda like a dog??? Seeee you alll next update!!


	10. Visitors—Kaori and Yukie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owls who stay together hoot together!

Chapter 9: Visitors—Kaori and Yukie

 “HEY HEY HEEEEEY!”

Akaashi smiles when he hears his boyfriend from the basement. He sets down his sketchbook. It took two days, but his new studio space is finally like he wants it.

In the far right corner or the room is his sewing section. He’s learned how to sew through his father. There’s something about the loud humming noise of the machine that calms him down after a stressful evening; he’s pretty sure now that he has to live with Kuroo and all of his craziness there will be several headaches and several nights where he’s sewing his night away. He sees the unfinished kimono hanging beside his large bins filled with fabric. Ohhh he can’t wait for Halloween this year. It’s one of his favorite holidays and he has always been the best dressed.

The left corner is his screen printing station. Even though the semester is only starting tomorrow but he already has a big art project planned. Some of the shirts in the large stack read ‘SHAFT’ and ‘MEMBER’ on them. His boyfriend has been nagging him to make shirts ‘as gay as his and Tetsu’s anuses’ and Akaashi has done just that. He plans on taking a picture of the two them each day with his instant camera and scrapbooking them. Ahhhh does he enjoy making art…

The upper right corner of the room is his painting station. This side of the room is covered in paintings and drawings that he’s done in the past. Several of them are of male bodies, namely his overeager boyfriend; there’s also photographs hanging along the wall near his huge open space for taking pictures. The last small corner only has an owl patterned beanbag and a small desk. He needs to sleep somewhere if he gets stuck doing an all-nighter.

“YAY YAY YAAAAY!” The cheerful voice of Shirofuku Yukie is just as loud as Bokuto’s. Akaashi hears the two of them jump around and laughing. “BO-CHAN!”

“YU-CHAN!” Bokuto cheers.

“Where’s Keiji?” Suzumeda Kaori, the sensible one in the friend group, asks. Akaashi flinches when she lets out a loud squeal. “KOU-CHAN PUT ME DOWN!” Kaori laughs.

“HEY HEY HEEEEY SUZUCCHI!”

Akaashi quickly turns out the light to his studio and climbs the stairs to the kitchen. As he locks the door he sees Bokuto with Kaori in his arms, spinning around. When Yukie sees Akaashi she bounds over and hugs him.

“KEIJI YAAAAAY!” She laughs. “IT’S BEEN SO LONG BABY OWL!”

He smiles at the nickname. “Hello Yukie-san and Kaori-san,” he says. 

Kaori is finally set down; she smiles. “I guess we should calm down some, Kuroo might be ticked off.”

“Nah, don’t worry about him. He’s outside with his friend and Kenma,” Bokuto says. “They’re having a geeky Perfume meeting because that’s a thing.”

“YAKU I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU DON’T LISTEN TO THE REMIX!” They hear Kuroo yell from the backyard.

“COME AT ME KUROO. YOU KNOW I’M GOOD AT MELE FIGHTING!” Yaku screams back.

“NO ONE LIKES PERFUME!” Daishou’s voice is heard from the yard next door. “AKB48 IS WHERE IT’S AT!”

“NO ONE LIKES FUCKING AKB48 DAISHOU!” Kuroo screams back. “THERE’S NOT EVEN 48 OF THEM ANYMORE! KENMA DON’T LEAVE!”

Kenma groans loudly.

“ALL OF YOU TEENS SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Keishin scream at the three of them. “I’M WATERING MY LAWN.”

“YEAH YOU’RE MAKING THE BABY ANGRY!” Saeko yells. “AND THE BABY IS ONLY ANGRY WHEN HE’S WATERING THE LAWN!”

“SAEKO I SWEAR TO GOD!”

Kaori gestures to the back door. “Should we…?”

Akaashi shakes his head. “No. Just…let it be.” He sighs. “This is my life now.”

Bokuto grins. “You sound so sad about it.”

Akaashi can only shrug in response. “It’s much louder than home…” he says.

His mother is a museum curator. Being surrounded by people who were so focused on the arts, it made sense that Akaashi would be the same way. However, there have been days where Akaashi would be by himself at home while his parents worked on their respective jobs. He assumed that’s the life artists led. Now that he’s living with three other people, things are definitely different than home. He’s not by himself for one which will take a lot of getting used to.

Kaori’s chuckle gets him out of his thoughts. “You’re still so stiff, Keiji,” she says as she sits down on the sofa. Bokuto leaves to get his ‘Bo-Dacious Bacon Puff Pastry Pockets’ from the oven. Yukie follows him, her mouth already watering. “Still using an honorific after four years of friendship?”

Akaashi sits across from her on the floor by the coffee table. “Ah…it’s old habit I guess,” he says. “You and Yukie-san grew up with Bokuto-san so I feel like I’m not on that level yet…”

Bokuto bounds back with his small platter of finger foods. “You use my first name when we’re alone, _Keiji_.” He winks at his boyfriend. Akaashi blushes at this and fiddles with his fingers.

“That’s different…” he mumbles, taking one of the warm appetizers.  

“You can call Bo-chan anything really,” Yukie says, sitting next to her girlfriend. She already has three puff pastry pockets in her hands. Kaori takes one of them out of her hands and eats it. “Bo-chan, Kou-chan, Kou-Kou, Horny—” Yukie cuts herself off with a loud giggle.

“Please call me Horny,” Bokuto snickers. “Akaashi, call me Horny for the rest of our lives.” He happily sits next to his boyfriend on the floor.

“No.”

“PLEASE IT’LL BE SO FUNNY!”

“If I did that means I can only say Horny in reference to your hair and not to how you are when we’re alone,” Akaashi says, lowering his eyelids and smirking.

“NO ONE CALL ME THAT NAME EVER. I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID.”

Yukie whistles. “Smooth Baby Owl is smooth…”

“Don’t call Koutarou BoBo though,” Kaori says.

Bokuto almost drops one of his puff pastries. He shivers. “Yeah don’t…”

“Why?” Akaashi asks.

“You know BoBo the clown?” Yukie asks with her mouth full. “Bo-chan hates clowns.”

Bokuto “It’s Suzucchi’s fault.”

Kaori rolls her eyes. “Here we go.”

“YOU KNOW IT WAS YOUR FAULT.”

“What happened?” Akaashi asks. He loves hearing these stories. He didn’t have many friends (or any) growing up so hearing them makes it feel like he’s known them for all of their lives.

“On my sixth birthday party my mom invited a clown. I have a thing for the circus,” Kaori explains. Akaashi believes that Kaori is one of the few people to say that so proudly. “He was handing balloons to all of us—”

“AND HE THREATENED ME WITH A DOG,” Bokuto interjects.

“—he asked if Koutarou would like a balloon dog since he was trying to take mine—”

“AND THEN HIS SCARY FACE GOT CLOSE TO ME AND MY DEFENSE MECHANISMS KICKED IN.”

Yukie grins. “He peed himself.”

“YUKIE.” Bokuto turns red. Akaashi let out the tiniest laugh. “AKAASHI!”

Akaashi turns away when he feels tears prickling his eyes. He can picture his boyfriend doing this so clearly. He laughs a bit louder this time. “I’m sorry Bokuto-san…”

Yukie claps her hands. “Yaaay we made Keiji laugh!” she cheers.

Akaashi turns around to see his friends grinning at him. “What? I laugh sometimes…”

“But you’re more relaxed now,” Kaori says.

Bokuto wraps his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzles against him. “I’m so happy you’re here! Now you don’t have to be all alone anymore.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen at this. Without thinking, he brings Bokuto’s face toward his and kisses him fiercely. He doesn’t hear the loud squeal from Yukie. All he knows is that it’ll take time to get used to it, but he’s so happy to be surrounded by people he cares about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEELLOOOOOOOOO!!! A BIG UPDATE IS IN STORE FOR EVERYONE! THERE'S BIG UPDATES ACROSS ALL OF THE STORIES IN THIS SERIES TO CELEBRATE CHAPTER 1OO FOR THE YEAR OIKAWA LEARNS A LOT! I JUST WANT TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!
> 
> Haha it's rather late so I won't be saying too much at the end of the other chapters. I might come back later today to add some notes. But other than that please enjoy the updates!!!
> 
> **I'm back and awake to add some notes!! Some people have already commented on how precious Akaashi is and by george he's gonna get more adorable. Since there are essentially 4 main characters, i wanted them to have their little battles so to speak. For Akaashi it's his social anxiety. Since he basically grew up by himself he's not good with crowds. Even with his closest friends, he doesn't mind using an honorific to put them at a distance. So for him, living in this house with three other people is the worst decision he's ever done. But he made that choice so he could be with boyfriend. They were a long distance couple during Bokuto's first year of university after all. Anyway this scene was originally going to be in Suga's side of the story where he meets kaori, yukie, bokuto, and akaashi during a math class. (at the time i was taking my last math class for my major and i couldn't help but think of this while ignoring the lecture hahaha) but having it here shows how close bokuto, kaori, and yukie are (in this story they are childhood friends) and how much they want akaashi to lower his walls around them. 
> 
> I could talk about akaashi for days. he's one of my favorite characters in this whole thing. i hope everyone likes my version of him!!


	11. The ‘We Love Perfume and then there’s Kenma’ Group Meeting # 35—Who has the best legs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma hates these Perfume meetings.

Chapter 10: The ‘We Love Perfume and then there’s Kenma’ Group Meeting # 35—Who has the best legs?

“Nocchi obviously,” Yaku Morisuke, the former libero of Nekoma and self-declared ‘WILL GO DOWN WITH NOCCHI’ team captain. “How is that even a question? She wears shorts for a reason.”

“I think that’s a pop group image thing, and they all show their legs. Kashiyuka’s are the best. They have that natural curve.” Kuroo, self-declared ‘KASHIYUKA WILL LIBERATE US’ team captain, waves his hands in a fluid motion.

Kenma, self-declared ‘don’t invite me to your weird meetings please stop making me a part of this’ team captain, scrunches his nose as he continues playing his video game. “You guys…are pervs…”

The three of them sit in the back yard, surrounded by Perfume paraphernalia and sitting in front of Kuroo’s laptop.

“I am what I am,” Kuroo replies. He winces when Yaku hits his head.

“Don’t outright admit that,” Yaku says. “We’re admirers from afar.”

“Yaku that sounds even worse,” Kuroo says.

Yaku ignores this. “It’s crazy that you’re starting college, Kenma.”

Kenma looks up from his game. “I feel the same way…”

“You’re getting older!” Yaku grins.

“…I’ll be forever younger than you…” Kenma quickly rolls away from Yaku’s swatting hand.

“BUT NOW YOU’LL HAVE TO RESPONSIBLE SO THERE!” Yaku laughs.  

Kenma looks up. “What?”

“Kenma you gotta get a job to pay rent.” Kuroo says, browsing for more Perfume remixes. He will convince his friend that the remixes are just as good as the originals.

Yaku nods. “You gotta become more independent.”

“I don’t like these swear words…stop swearing at me…” Kenma mumbles. “…I bet I can get money being a cat…”

“What?” Yaku and Kuroo snicker at this. “How would you do that?” Yaku asks.

Kenma sets down his game, gets on all fours and begins crawling around on the grass, meowing. He nuzzles against Kuroo who has this strange urge to get money out of his pocket.

“Kuroo, do not get your wallet out or so help me…” Yaku warns. “Also you sneaky rat, you’re meowing the word yen. Who knew you were into hypnosis?”

Kenma shrugs as he goes back to playing his game. “I have my hobbies.”

“You are one strange customer, Kenma Kozume,” Yaku says.

“Yaku, you’re comparing lady legs…with a guy who can’t solve his love problems…who is the strange customer?”

Yaku looks at Kuroo. “Fair point.”

“What the hell!” Kuroo exclaims. He is up to here with everyone making fun of his poor love decisions. It’s not like he chose to pine for three years over a guy—well yes he did but still!

“I can’t believe you’re still thinking about Sawamura and not doing anything. Where is the captain that blocked spikes with that well known shitty grin?” Yaku asks, grinning.

“He’s still here, shrimpy—OW YAKU.” Kuroo groans.

Yaku sighs and crosses his arms. “If I can muster the courage to confess to Lev, you can grow a pair and confess to Sawamura.”

“You don’t understand…” Kuroo pushes back his fringe with a pout. “I don’t even know if he’s into guys…and all he talks about is Suga and I don’t know what gender they are…” He groans again. “And before that he was dating a really happy girl and I’m like the total opposite of happy. I’m cool.”

Kenma and Yaku snicker at this.

“You guys are terrible,” Kuroo says.

“We’re being honest. You saying you’re cool is funny,” Yaku replies.

Kenma crawls over to Kuroo and puts his head in his lap. “Plus…it’s not like you’re the only one with weird relationship problems…Yaku is with Lev…”

“Yeah, he has a point. Dating someone that’s half is interesting.” Yaku smiles.

“Yep…and Lev is basically a girafee so there’s a lot going on in their relationship—ow…why Yaku…” Kenma rubs his forehead.

Kuroo sighs and replays the remix of Spending All My Time again. He will listen to this song forever and cry over Daichi. That’s what his destiny is…unless he’s able to win him over before he falls in love with Suga.

He sighs again. First day back on campus is going to be a doozy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I love this chapter even though I'm a bit worried about Yaku. I hope he sounds in character! Ever since the chapter where they talk about yaku and kuroo first meeting in the manga i couldn't stop thinking about their little spat over their favorite member in Perfume. So they have perfume meetings in my story! There will be more fighting and more Daishou screaming about AKB48. Also we're introduced to Kenma's problem, if you will. I said last chapter that each character will be going through their own trials! Akaashi has his social anxiety, Kuroo has his romance problems with Daichi, and now Kenma is worried about becoming 'an adult' whatever the heck that means. I'm 22 and I still don't know. I have to pay bills sometimes but like i still watch anime and play pokemon and write fanfiction haha. (there's no such thing as an adult--but there is a such thing as taking care of more responsibilities i believe) anywho, as i was writing this note i realized what Bo's little problem is going to be. At one point i was going to have him be the constant HAHA MY LIFE IS GREAT character so he could be the positive energy everyone needs, but characters in stories are meant to change! Hopefully throughout this series people have noticed that people have grown and matured in some fashion!! 
> 
> Anyway onward to the next chapter!!


	12. First Day of the Semester—Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kenma on the way to school.

Chapter 11: First Day of the Semester—Mornings

Most people wouldn’t guess that Kenma is an early riser, but he’s the first one to wake up in the house. He sits up in bed, looks around, and sighs. He hates school. More like he hates that it’s such a huge event. He has to get ready…then get on the train…then sit in class…it’s too big of a hassle. He’s not excited for this.

But he gets ready anyway.

Akaashi the next one to get up. It takes him several minutes to get out of the warm hold of his boyfriend’s arms, but he quickly takes a warm shower and puts on his clothes for the day. The two of them meet up in the kitchen. Kenma waits on his toast to pop out of the toaster. Akaashi pours himself a glass of orange juice.

The KenmaKats saunter up to Kenma’s feet and purr around him. Akaashi goes to the birdcage to see Bokuto’s birds. The two of them feed the pets silently before eating their own breakfast. Akaashi happily takes his yogurt and granola out with him as he starts walking to the bus stop. Kenma follows him, finishing his toast.

“Akaashi…” Kenma starts. “Never have I ever?” he asks.

Akaashi smiles. When they started skyping they made it a habit to play this game. “Sure.”

“…never have I ever been away from home for more than week…” Kenma replies.

However their version of the game helps them with their anxieties.

“Never have I ever lived with so many people in one house,” Akaashi says.

Kenma starts searching for pokemon to catch on his phone. “Never have I ever had to get a job…”

“Eh, it has its ups and downs,” Akaashi shrugs. He currently works at a copy center. Luckily for him, his boss was able to transfer him to a location that was closer to campus. Kenma smiles. “Never have I ever felt so nervous to be around other people…” Ah, which reminds him…he takes out his phone to take a selfie. Akaashi was never one to use social media until Instagram came around. He saw it as a way to show off his art and somehow he grew a massive following through the few selfies he’s taken with makeup on. He’s not wearing too much make up today aside from his eyeliner.

After posting his picture, he checks Yahaba’s Instagram page. There are already thirty new photos. Akaashi smiles at this. “He’s always doing something…” he mumbles as he looks through the new set of pictures. He doesn’t like any of them nor does he finally press the follow button. He’s not sure why, but talking to people in his actual grade is terrifying. He’s not sure how Kenma slipped through the cracks. He assumes because he sees Kenma as someone younger than him even though they’re the same age. He then searches for his idol’s Instagram page.

Kenma glances at Akaashi’s phone. “When did you become a fan of Oikawa?” he asks, going back to searching for pokemon.

“ _SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME,”_ Akaashi shakes Kenma’s shoulder. “Do not see how amazing he is?” He shows a picture of Oikawa’s selfie from this morning. “He’s even leaving for school at the same time we are…” Akaashi scrolls through the pictures. “And he and Yahaba-san go to the same school as us…what if we get to see them?”

Kenma only shrugs.

“I should’ve put more makeup on…” Akaashi sighs.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about you guys, but its very cold and i hate the cold...
> 
> Haha aside from that, i like the idea of having Akaashi and Kenma being close friends! They're very similar i think and i think they would get along with their dislike for big crowds and the like. (Their class schedules are almost identical) Also! Oikawa is Akaashi's idol!! Akaashi also creeps on Yahaba's instagram but is too afraid to actually follow them and like their pictures. Oh Akaashi they don't bite!! They actually crave your attention!!


	13. First Day of the Semester—Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the rulers of Seijou

Chapter 12: First Day of the Semester—Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime

Kuroo and Bokuto take a quick selfie with their new screen printed shirts that Akaashi made for them. They’re simple white shirts that have SHAFT printed on them.

“Bro, I’m in love with these shirts,” Kuroo says, looking at the picture.

“Dude don’t get me started. I would marry this thing if I could,” Bokuto laughs. The two of them are currently walking toward their campus. They were surprised to find Akaashi and Kenma already gone. Bokuto hoped they would all walk to university together, but Kuroo reassured him that he’ll get another chance soon. “Maybe Daichi will magically fall in love with you when he sees.” Bokuto grins.

“No offense to Daichi, but he’s so dense he might think we love the movie and not actual penises…” Kuroo sighs.

Bokuto pats his friend’s shoulder. He squints when he sees a familiar brunette in the crowd. The guy beside him turns around and waves. Kuroo and Bokuto wave back to their teammate Iwaizumi. Wait…the guy beside him but be…

Bokuto gasps. “HEY HEY HEY! IT’S OIKAWA!” He screams.

“HEY GIRL!” Kuroo shouts over him.

Oikawa visibly flinches from their shouts, but doesn’t turn around. He says something to Iwaizumi before actively searching for someone in front of him.

Kuroo gasps dramatically. “She’s ignoring us.”

“GIRL YOU BETTER WAVE AT US!” Bokuto continues screaming.

Oikawa continues ignoring them. He jabs his thumb in their general direction, when he says something to Iwaizumi. Kuroo pouts. He wonders what’s taking his friend’s attention. He’s happy his leg is healed up. Jesus that cane is bright as hell…  

“OIKAWA WE’RE LITERALLY BEHIND YOU. YOU EVEN POINTED IN OUR DIRECTION!” Bokuto has yet to lower his voice.

“YEAH IWAIZUMI WAVED AT US! WE’RE GONNA TAKE HIM AWAY FROM YOU!” Kuroo shouts.  

Oikawa finally whips around, extremely aggravated. “FUCKING SALUTATIONS.”

They grin and latch on to either side of him. “Yaaaay,” they chorus. Oikawa groans, but there’s a smile on his face. Kuroo grins. He, Bokuto, and Oikawa are the three amigos after all. Granted he’s not particularly sure of Oikawa’s preference. He’s one of those guys that flirts with anything that moves.    

“Oh,” Kuroo turns to Iwaizumi. “You know how your girlfriend’s the manager at Starbucks?”

Iwaizumi frowns. “Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Kuroo.”

“No no, I’m asking you to ask her to hire my friend. This is his first year here and he needs a job so he won’t forget what human communication is.”

“He’s like a cat,” Bokuto adds. “But with disposable thumbs or whatever.”

“Opposable,” Oikawa corrects.

“Either way,” Kuroo starts again. “It would be really cool if you convinced her for me.” Kuroo would do it himself, but he finds Kiyoko to be one of the scariest people on the planet.

“I mean I’ll try. It’s not like she hires anybody.” Iwaizumi shrugs.

Bokuto and Kuroo point at Oikawa.

“I see your point. I’ll make sure he gets in.”

Oikawa gasps dramatically. “I MESS UP ONE TIME AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?”

Bokuto shakes his head. “Bro, we ordered hot chocolate and you put ice in it. If we wanted cold chocolate we would’ve asked for like a Hershey’s bar.”

“Wait, wouldn’t that be room temperature chocolate?” Kuroo asks, before turning to Iwaizumi. “Right?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I guess? I thought he was gonna say ice cream since that’s something you actually put in the freezer.” Oikawa glares at him.

Kuroo turns to Bokuto. “Yeah, Bo why didn’t you say ice cream?”

“Oh my god…” Oikawa sighs. “What is this conversation?”

Iwaizumi grins. “Don’t act all high mighty Mr. Following People—”

“Iwa-chan, shut your mouth.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Following people?”

“IT’S NOTHING!” Oikawa blushes. “THERE’S NOTHING TO FOLLOW.” He quickly turns away with a small pout.  

“Huh…” Kuroo narrows his eyes at Oikawa’s red face. Oikawa continues blindly searching for something, biting his lip. In the few years he’s known him, Oikawa was never one to search for anything. Everything he wanted naturally came to him not the other way around. A part of him wants to ask Oikawa what finally caught his attention, but knowing the fickle setter, he wouldn’t tell him.

Kuroo wonders why he has a weird feeling about this semester…he can’t shake the feeling that something big is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY HAVE ARRIVED! When writing this version of this chapter, i realized that Oikawa seems kinda mean, but then i read Oikawa's version and he's just so preoccupied with finding Suga. So interesting all of these parallels. That should be the title of the series. PARALLELS, EVERYONE KNOWS EACH OTHER--THE FANFIC haha. Uh...there's not much to say here actually sooooo yep. 
> 
> That's it for this story's update! There might be tons of mistakes so i apologize for that. Anyway please read the other stories for their updates too! Thanks for reading see you all later!!!


	14. First Day of the Semester—Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto realizes he might be falling behind.

Chapter 13: First Day of the Semester—Effort

Bokuto’s eyes widen as he and Kuroo walk toward the liberal arts buildings. “We have an art gallery here?” He asks.

“Apparently…” Kuroo says. “I’ll wait out here so you can makeout in peace.”

Bokuto snickers. “I heard from Akaashi that Kenma told him you want to hear us have sex so I’m pretty sure watching is a kink for you,” he says.

“Bo, there’s a difference between watching people tongue wrestle and hearing people fucking. It’s common sense.”

“Tetsu do you hear yourself?”

“Nope, and I will continue ignoring what I’m saying.”

Bokuto laughs as he heads inside the gallery. Technically it’s the art building; the gallery is on the first floor and the classes are on the second floor…he remembers Akaashi explaining this to him with a bright smile. Scanning through the lobby he only sees the half asleep college student at the front desk and a stairway to the second floor. If he remembers correctly, his lovely boyfriend does have an art class at the crack of dawn (he’s one of the few people who actually enjoy waking up early). Akaashi also enjoys going to class at least twenty minutes before it actually starts (Bokuto will never understand this). Bokuto is about to walk up the stairs when a subtle movement catches his attention by the gallery doors. Jogging over to the doors he peers inside the gallery and sees his boyfriend slowly walking through the gallery. Bokuto notices that Akaashi is listening to music on his phone—he came by to see his boyfriend off to class and steal his earbuds back after all—and grins. Akaashi always listens to music at the highest volume possible.

Bokuto quietly walks in and tiptoes toward his unsuspecting boyfriend. He can already hear the music blaring from the earbuds and can clearly hear the words. Once behind Akaashi, Bokuto bends down and blows at the back of Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi gasps and arches his back, a jolt going down his spine. He whips around and blushes when he sees Bokuto. “Bokuto-san!” He pouts, hitting his boyfriend’s stomach. “You scared the life out of me…” Even though he’s ticked, he allows Bokuto to envelope him in a big hug and sway him from side to side.

“Akaaasshiiiii, you’re not mad at meeeee~” Bokuto sings.

Akaashi can’t help but smile. “No…I’m not Koutaro…”

“Yay Keiji’s happy!” Bokuto grins after kissing him. Akaashi smiles when he blushes again. Bokuto would use his boyfriend’s first name in every sentence just to see that over and over again. “I wanted to walk with you to campus, you know. I put on my alarm and everything!”

“I know…but you looked so peaceful sleeping,” Akaashi says. “I didn’t want to wake you up. Plus you’re here now so that’s all that matters.”

“Aw Keiji you’re so romancey!” Bokuto hugs him again.

Akaashi chuckles. “Romantic is the word, Kou…Kou-chan.” He flinches when Bokuto lets go of him with wide eyes. Akaashi looks at the ground, his face getting redder. “I…I want to try to be more…I dunno…just _more_ …” he bites his lip, “I want to be more open with people.”

Bokuto feels his heart beating fast. It’s like he’s falling in love with Akaashi all over again. “I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO IT!” He screeches. “CALL ME THAT WHEN YOU’RE READY! I’LL CALL YOU A CUTE NICKNAME TOO!”

“Koutaro, we’re inside!” Akaashi laughs. “You might wake up the student out there…”

“Who cares! He needs to wake up anyway!” Bokuto laughs. “Oh! I ran into your favorite person today! He was making sure his hair looked super nice for something…”

“You saw Oikawa-san??” Akaashi gasps.

“Yup, and he’s as big of a princess as he was before, which considering what happened I’m totally okay with that.” Bokuto sighs. “I was afraid he wouldn’t be able to move on after his injury…it was super scary Keiji…the noise he made still haunts me…” He feels Akaashi’s hand link into his as they walk out of the gallery.

“But he’s walking now, so it’s all better,” Akaashi replies.

Bokuto nods. They walk past the student at the desk, who angrily glares at Bokuto, to the stairway to the second floor. “He worked so hard Keiji…” He mumbles.

“I’m sure it hurts him, but at least he was able to make good memories.” Akaashi faces him and caresses his boyfriend’s face. “You work hard too you know. I remember staying late at the gym setting to you until you got the perfect angle for a cross.”

Bokuto grins. “With you, I always know the perfect angle…” He leans down for a kiss.

“Dummy…” Akaashi snickers, happily kissing him. “Alright, I better go. I don’t want to be late.”

“You’re going to be early, Akaashi.”

“Either way, you have to go to practice.” Akaashi smiles as he lets go of Bokuto’s hand and starts climbing the stairs. “…I’ll see you later…Kou-chan,” he says before quickly turning away, the back of his neck reddening as he climbs the rest of the stairs.

Bokuto beams and almost does a cartwheel out of the building. In his excitement he bumps into Kuroo. “He’s calling me a nickname now!” He exclaims.

Kuroo lazily blinks at him. “Got your earbuds?”

Bokuto’s eyes widen.

“Wow,” Kuroo snickers. “We’re late for nothing then.”

Bokuto crosses his arms. “It’s not for nothing!” He pouts. “When you have someone to call you cute nicknames you’ll see there’s no such thing as nothing.”

“Wow do you hear yourself, Bo?”

“Yes, I will keep listening, Tetsu!” Bokuto grins. The two of them continue their way to the volleyball gym. “This is the first semester without Oikawa…” He says quietly.

Kuroo nods. “Yup…”

“Is it bad that I thought he would always be there?” Bokuto asks, looking up at the sky. “Like at first I thought he was all talk…but then when I realized he’s dependable and cool he’s gone…”

“Well he’s not dead, luckily. We can still see him…” Kuroo chuckles. “and that bright ass cane of his.”

“Did you think of a penis when you saw it?”

“Bo please, I think that’s the only reason he has a pink cane.”

Bokuto cracks up at this. Kuroo was always able to make him laugh. While he is happy that Oikawa is walking and doing better, he still can’t help but feel as though all of his effort was put to waste. Why did he have to suffer an injury? He worked the hardest out of all of them. Bokuto looks up again. Maybe his boyfriend is right. It’s good he was able to have fun a good career while it lasted.

That thought sends a chill down Bokuto’s spine.

…has he been putting in enough effort?

Kenma moved out of his parent’s home, Kuroo is actually starting to take some sort of serious action with his relationship with Daichi, and even Akaashi is trying to open up more…

What is he doing?

“Who is that…?” Kuroo’s voice startles Bokuto. Bokuto looks ahead to see Daichi talking to a silver haired boy in front of the gym.

Bokuto swallows his thoughts, and puts on a big smile. “Don’t get jealous, Kuroo. It’s probably someone asking for directions…” He ruffles his friend’s hair before running off toward the gym.

“HEY IT TAKES A LONG TIME TO GET THIS SHIT ON LOCKDOWN!” Kuroo calls after him.

“YOU’RE RIGHT YOUR HAIR IS SHIT.”

“BO I SWEAR TO GOD YOU GEL YOURS UP INTO HORNS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! A small update but an update nonetheless! I hope everyone got some good holiday fun!!! My break is almost over before the next semester so this might be my last update for a while. One thing that's keeping me busy is my new 3ds that didn't transfer all of my save data from my older games and lost 100+ hours of gameplay across four games. IM TOTALLY FINE. I SAID I WANTED TO START OVER BUT WHATEVER. Haha I'm joking. Anyway the next chapter stars our main main character! I just wanted to give some chapters fleshing out everyone else. I really wanted to try a POV alternating story. I hope everyone is enjoying it! Haha there's actually one more character's pov that has yet to be introduced (but i think you can take a gander at who that might be). Anyway lets talk about this chapter!! 
> 
> At first Bo was just gonna be the happy go lucky guy who doesn't necessarily have any problems, but that kinda goes against the rules in a story. Characters change--whether you want them to or not. Plus because he's living with two new people of course he's gonna change some! Anyway our little owl is curious about his life choices and if he's doing the right thing in life. It's gonna be a fun plot line with Bo! Alrighty let's go to the next chapter!


	15. Kuroo’s Love Corner #1—Small things add up to big things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo knows he's in too deep...but he can't help but fall deeper in love with Daichi.

Chapter 14: Kuroo’s Love Corner #1—Small things add up to big things

Kuroo huffs as he continues running laps around the gym. “This is so much bull…” he mutters. Even though he and Bokuto walked in at the same time, Coach deemed Kuroo late and forced him to run laps. “I hate the world and everything in it…” he groans as he rounds the corner.

“Kuroo!” Daichi calls. He’s standing at the side entrance of the gym, waving at him.

Kuroo loves the world and everything in it.

“Coach says you can stop now—we’re on break,” Daichi replies, handing him a sports drink bottle. Kuroo eagerly takes the bottle and starts chugging it down, highly aware of Daichi staring at him. Because he is a sad person who will try anything to get Daichi’s attention, he lazily lifts up his shirt as a way to cool himself down.

Are his eyes playing tricks on him or is Daichi blushing? Kuroo fans himself with his shirt, since he actually is hot, before lowering it.

“Uh…” Daichi starts slowly, fiddling with his hands. His face reddens. “I was wondering if…if you could give me advice…you know with Suga.”

Kuroo almost chokes on his drink. “Of course…”

Daichi beams at him. Oh god…Kuroo didn’t think this would be so painful. “You’re a good friend, Kuroo!” Daichi replies.

OH GOD IN HEAVEN. THIS HURTS LIKE SHIT.

Unbeknownst to Kuroo’s internal suffering, Daichi walks past him to sit down in the shade. Kuroo follows him, trying to untie the knotting feeling in his stomach. It’s fine. They’re just going to talk about Suga. Who cares if its the only name that Daichi says with affection? Who cares if Suga is probably female because of Daichi’s track record with his last girlfriend? Who cares if Kuroo hates the fact that he’s a raging bisexual and can’t move on from a long crush on a straight guy who will probably laugh at him for being a raging bisexual—

“Kuroo, I wish I could be more like you,” Daichi’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Kuroo turns to him surprised. “You seem so comfortable with yourself…” Daichi sighs and leans his head back, closing his eyes. “For the past few years I feel like I don’t know who I am anymore…”

Huh. Kuroo wasn’t expecting that. “You’re Sawamura Daichi last time I checked,” he says.

Daichi chuckles. “That’s true. But Sawamura Daichi doesn’t know what to do when he wants to talk to the person he likes…therefor he thinks he doesn’t know who he is.”

Kuroo plays around with his fringe before pushing it aside. “I think Sawamura Daichi should take things slowly. No need to go crazy fast or whatever. Talking to someone or hanging out with them is fine…” He glances over and flushes when he sees Daichi smiling at him. “…what?”

“Is it bad that I forget you have two eyes?” He says, grinning.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and shakes his fringe back in his face. “Way to ruin the mood Daichi.”

Daichi reaches out and pushes back the fringe again still smiling. “This might sound selfish…but let me see your eyes for a little bit longer…”

Kuroo forces himself to remember what breathing is like. What is life? Who is he? What is happening?

Because Kuroo is an idiot, he forces himself to look at the ground and say, “for someone who needs love advice you’re pretty good at flustering people…”

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Daichi laughs, patting him on the back. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you! It was just a simple observation.” They hear their coach’s whistle and Daichi sighs before standing up. “And you were helpful, you know. I do think I get caught up in like the big relationship moments. Suga and I haven’t just hung out or anything in a while…” He smiles.

Kuroo could be just thinking too deep into things, but this smile seems different than the one before. Daichi helps Kuroo up and they walk back to practice. Kuroo plays with his hair biting his lip.

It was a small action, but it made Kuroo’s love for Daichi much bigger than it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this update! Poor Kuroo...his pining will only get worse from here. Also as someone who is slowly coming to terms with preferences if you will, I kinda feel for Kuroo and his thoughts on his sexuality. He's totes happy about it but at the same time it doesn't make things easier. For those going through the same thing stay strong!! We'll all overpower this! I have to edit some earlier chapters so that Kuroo doesn't know Suga's gender until the fateful meeting at **Thrust** which speaking of...next time Akaashi will meet his internet idols and freak out, kenma meets this annoying dog person and eternally hates him, and yes finally Kuroo's side of the night club **Thrust** is soon!!! YAAAAY! It's gonna be great!! 
> 
> As always please read the other stories in this series and if you're down to clown with drag queens dancers and oisuga please read Life's a Drag. I've been doodling some of the characters on my writing tumblr ciswritesfanfiction and everyone's having a grand ol time!! Anyways thanks so much for reading!! SEEEEEE YOU ALLLLLLL NEXT TIME!!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am Cis! For those new to the series welcome! Please make yourself at home! For those who have been along this ride since the beginning...he's here. Every time I wrote Kuroo I felt like he needed more screen time. And since I apparently don't mind writing 900000 stories at once, this story is here! There are more chapters that are almost completed and they'll be uploaded soon! Anyway, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
